onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 631
Chapter 631 is titled "Gyoncorde Plaza". Cover Page From the Decks of the World Vol. 16 - "Twin Cape". Short Summary Decken is left heartbroken by Shirahoshi's words and gets an idea. At the Gyoncorde Plaza, Neptune's army is defeated and the entrance to the plaza was barricaded so no one interrupts the execution. Hody's appearance changes and he becomes very powerful. The three princes arrive at the scene, defeat all of the sea beasts and run at the New Fish-Man Pirates's officers while Shirahoshi, Jinbe and Megalo hurry to the plaza. Long Summary Vander Decken IX is sobbing about Shirahoshi not loving him and even shaved his hair in sorrow, though only the top of his head. He gets mad when is his crew tries to console him and goes into a haiku about Shirahoshi saying he is not her type. Decken wants to kill her, but everything he sends flying towards her gets blocked by Luffy. Then he gets an idea that involves breaking something all apart. In Gyoverly Hills, the citizens are shocked. The Sea Beasts had easily defeated Neptune's Army. The Minister of the Left lamented that they almost made it to Levely this year and that Queen Otohime's dream almost came true before all this happened. He begs God to let some miracle happen and that the king will be executed in one hour. At the entrance of Gyoncorde Plaza, the New Fish-Man Pirates have blocked the citizens from entering. In the plaza, Neptune is on the execution stage (which is the same place where Queen Otohime was assassinated). Due to surviving the overdose of Energy Steroids, Hody Jones has mutated into a behemoth of his former self. King Neptune is lamenting his soldiers being killed, while the pirates mock them. A soldier stands up with dynamite and intends on blowing himself up and hopefully take some of the pirate leaders with him. But Hody hits him with a Water Shot and to everyone amazement the shot goes flying across Fish-Man Island and lands right outside Mermaid Cove. His crew comments on how he was just on the verge of death and how his hair turned white. Hody, still amazed by his strength, says he feels incredible. Just then, the three princes arrive at the plaza. The pirates, save the leaders, panic, and the king warns them to be careful of the sea beasts and the drugged pirates. Ryuboshi says that there is no way Neptune's Army would be defeated so easy and to for him to just wait. Fukaboshi calls Hody and the pirates the weakest people on the island and that the citizens of Fish-Man Island have already gotten past the discrimination of humankind and that the river of time has already washed away the "Legend" and "Queen" killed by humans and that the citizens endured the pain and signed the petition and asks why the pirates cannot comprehend their determination and that the pirates who wallow in revenge will not take the king, the citizens, or the kingdom from them and the princes defeat the sea beasts in fell swoop. Manboshi says that they will defeat them and they choose a future of love with humankind. Ryuboshi says that even if the pirate won that they will never get a chance to make peace with humans again. The citizens cheer on the princes while Hody tells them that they can say whatever they want, in the end the Island will belong to the victor, and fight between the princes and the pirates begin. Meanwhile, Jinbe and Shirahoshi are riding Megalo to the plaza. Quick Reference Chapter Notes * Crocus and Laboon are seen for the first time after the timeskip. Crocus is drinking with an unknown person. * The Neptune Army soldiers and the Ministers of the Left and Right were defeated by the sea beasts alone. * After overdosing on Energy Steroids, Hody Jones' physical appearance has drastically changed, resulting in a more muscular body and bleached-white hair. Also, Hody's strength has increased tremendously. * The three princes' combat skills are shown for the first time. * All of the New Fish-Man Pirates' sea beasts except Surume were defeated by the princes. * This is the second chapter in a row in which none of the Straw Hat Pirates make an appearance after the timeskip (excluding flashbacks). Characters : new introduction Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 631 de:Gyoncorde Hiroba it:Capitolo 631 es:Capítulo 631